Can I be Your Memory?
by fancykidx
Summary: Ray is leaving Roscoe forever...which means he is leaving Lily, too. One Shot(that doesn't mean you can't review!)


**Disclaimer: I don't own RFR, and I never will since I don't have the money for it, which means that I'm very poor. I do, however, own this story.  
**  
Can I be your memory?: One-Shot  
  
Ray and I were sitting on the swing on my front porch. We've been a happy couple for a while, but all that was gonna change that warm summer day.  
I noticed that Ray was acting pretty strange, as if he was hiding a horrible secret. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but he interrupted me.  
" Lily, I have to tell you something." That wasn't a good sign.  
" What is it Ray?"  
" Well...I..."  
" What?"  
" I'm moving." No big deal, I thought. He must be moving to that house for sale across the street to be closer to me.How sweet!!!  
" Oh, cool, are you moving to that house across the street?"  
" No,I'm not," Ray said, as if every word were causing him pain. Well,I thought, that was the only house in Roscoe that was being sold. Where else could he move?   
" Where are you moving?" I asked.  
" Out of town." I looked shocked for a moment.   
" Are you saying...you're moving away?"  
"Yes," Ray said, a tear running down his cheek.  
" But," I said, " but you're moving to a town near us, right? Near me?" The look on his face said everything.  
" I wish, Lily. I wish," NO! I was screaming in my head. You have to stay here!!! Near me, where I could be with you every day!!!  
" Where?" I managed to say.  
" To..." Ray said, his voice cracking from his tears. He gulped and tried again. "To Florida. To the states."  
" But..." I said, crying so hard that my makeup was smudging. " But...why?"  
" My grandma died," he said. " She left her house to my mom."  
" But that doesn't necassarily mean that you have to move there!"  
" The town wants to tear it down. Unless someone moves into it, then they're gonna tear it down. We're moving in." NO! PLEASE, NO!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!  
"Ray, please stay!" I said,crying, even though I knew that he couldn't.  
" Lily, I wish I could stay. I wish that we could be together so badly."  
" Then tell your parents you don't want to move!" I said, trying to keep him here with me.  
" Lily, I did. But I was my grandma's favorite grandchild. I can't do that to her or my parents."  
" Ray, please..." I said. I leaned in and gave him a kiss. He could never resist my kiss." Please don't leave, Ray!" I leaned in to give him another kiss, but he stopped me.  
" Lily, please. I want to kiss you sooo badly, but that'll hurt me even more then I'm hurting right now. I'm sorry Lily." And with that, Ray got up and walked away. My heart hurt so badly after that.

The next day, Robbie, Travis and I went to see him off at the airport. Everyone was hurting, but no one as much as I was. I was losing my best friend and the man that I loved so much.Ray walked over to me and brought me away from everyone.  
" Lily...I'm so sorry we have to end this way." I didn't say anything. I felt that if I opened my mouth my heart would fall out.  
" Lily, please say something." I still didn't say anything. " Lily, please. I need to hear your voice before I leave."  
" Ray," I said, finally deciding to talk, " Ray, if you loved me, you wouldn't leave me."  
" Lily, I love you so much, and I really don't want to leave you, but I have to." He leaned in and gave me a long kiss. He pulled me away, and I realized that that would probably be the last time he kissed me. I burst into tears and gave him a big hug. We stood there for a while, hugging each other, not wanting to let go.  
" Ray," Mrs. Brennan interrupted us, " we have to get on the flight soon." Ray and I stood there for a while, ignoring his mother, but then he gently said, " Lily, you have to let go now." NO! I won't! I hugged him closer. " Lily, please. Let go." there was so much pain in his voice that I let go. He opened his backpack that he was wearing and handed me a package. "Lily, this is... for you." I opened it up and looked inside. It was a bracelet that had a pattern on it: a yellow circle, black circle, yellow circle, black circle...I looked closer, and saw that the yellow circle was actually my blonde hair, and the black circle was actually Ray's hair.We were both smiling in the pictures as if there was not a care in the world.  
" Turn it over," Ray said, his voice cracking. I turned it over and on the other side it said,  
' You're the only one who can make me smile this way. I love you soo much and I will never forget you. Love always, Ray.' I smiled and hugged Ray.  
" This is so beautiful, Ray," I said in a whisper. I put it on. It looked beautiful.  
" It cost me all my money, but you're worth it." Ray said, and I laughed.   
"Can I do the honor one more time?" I said.  
" Go ahead," he said. I punched him, and brought out my gift for him.   
" This is for you," I said, handing it to him. I watched as he opened it up, all the while crying. I gave him a photobook. On the cover it had a picture of me and him hugging each other. He opened it up to the first page, and it had two pictures: me and him at his first birthday, and at my first birthday. It said: ' The day that we would find the person that we knew we were gonna love forever.' He opened it up to the second page and found that it was the same, except at our second birthdays. This time it said, ' We've been friends for 1 year, and already I knew you were the one.' The next few pages were pictures of us at each others birthdays. On the 7th page was a picture of Ray, Travis, Robbie and I at the station together. The next pages were pictures of us at robbie's locker, us leaning against a wall covered with graffiti, us sitting on a yellow couch, a picture of us during detention, and a picture of us during my 'Think Pink!' campaign. On the last page was of Ray and I kissing each other. Over it, it said : ' I'll miss you, Ray. More then you'll ever know.' He closed it and gave me a kiss.   
" Ray, come now." Mrs. Brennan said. He looked at my pleading eyes for him not to go, but he gave me another kiss and said goodbye. He left me standing there for his family. I walked over to Travis and Robbie and cried. Just before he left, he looked at me.   
" NO!" I yelled as loud as I could. Pretty much everyone in the airport looked at me. " NO!" I yelled again. I ran over to Ray and hugged him as close to me as I could. "Ray, you can't leave me!!! You can't!!!"  
" Lily, I-"  
" No, Ray!!! You can't leave!!! Please!!!"  
" Lily,-"  
" Ray I love you, and I won't let you leave!!! Please don't!!!"  
" Lily, I'll never leave you."  
" THEN WHERE ARE YOU GOING, RAY? YOU'RE LEAVING!!!" I screamed at him. Ray hugged me closer to him.  
" Lily, I'll never leave you. And you'll never leave me. You're going to be in my heart forever, and if I know you as much as I think, then I'm in yours." He had a point. He was always in my heart. Wow. That was the first time Ray said something that made sense! Too bad it had to be now that he's leaving...  
" Ray," I said in a whisper, " Ray, I'll call you every day, and e-mail you every day, and write to you...once a week!"  
" I'll do that too. I'll miss you, Lily. " I didn't want to let go of him, but he gently pushed me away. Ray turned to Robbie and Travis and said,  
" Robbie, Swa-" Ray stopped. "Travis, take good care of Lily for me." Robbie saluted, and Travis said. " Will do, Ray. Thanks for not calling me Swami." Ray smiled, gave me one last hug and boarded the plane with his family. I burst into tears and Robbie and Travis gave me a hug. Travis wiped my tears away.  
" Lily," Robbie said, " Are you gonna be okay?" I nodded, and said, " Travis, Robbie, thanks for being such good friends."  
" That's what friends are for," Travis said, smiling.   
That year I couldn't stop thinking about him. Everyday I talked to him online and on the phone. He mailed me packages from Florida that had little notes like 'This necklace is almost as beautiful as you,' and ' this bracelet caught my eye when I first got to the store because it reminded me of you: beautiful and it stood out in the crowd.' Eventually, we lost touch with each other and I fell in love with Travis, but I never forgot him. I still wear the bracelet he gave me, and when I feel a breeze of wind, or when I see a bird flying in the sky, I think of him. Because, like he said, he'll always be in my heart. And I will never forget the man that took my breath away. And I never did.  
**Wasn't that sad? I was crying when I wrote this. Anyway, just because it's a one-shot, doesn't mean that you don't have to review!!!**


End file.
